Efforts are being made to describe the chemical, physical, and biological structure of aldose reductase subunits. These studies include determination of physical constants such for size and shape, immunochemical, and kinetic properties, and the structure of the subunit at the active center. Clarifying the relationship between subunit structure and biological function is of particular importance.